


An Uneventful Potions Class in PoA

by woyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo
Summary: A scene the movies didn't conclude.





	An Uneventful Potions Class in PoA

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter Seven  
> His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned -  
> "Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"  
> Neville was pink and and trembling. He looked as though he was on the edge of tears.  
> "Please, sir," said Hermione, "please. I could help Neville put it right -"  
> "I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbotom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."  
> Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.  
> "Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
